The Promise
by firestorm557
Summary: Episode Tag to Nightmare. as Dean was closing the door to the motel room, he had this look this is the reason why.


A/N: so hey, i'm back! i know that it's been a while since i have posted anything, but i promise that for all of you who are waiting for a new chapter in my story Brothers in Arms, i am working on it, i promise. i had a bunch of it written and then decided that i really just did not like where it was going. to tell you the truth, i still don't really know what direction i want to take it, but it will be coming sometime soon. i just have a bit of writers block at the moment. this little piece was something that i did after watching Nightmares over again on dvd, in response to the look that Dean has at the very end of the episode, leaving the hotel room. not my best work, but it just kind of flowed out like this, stream of conscience like. so read and enjoy, and don't forget to review. and if anybody has any ideas or suggestions for Brothers in Arms, then feel free to post those as well.

Disclaimer: i own nothing having to do with Sam, Dean, or the tv show supernatural except for season 1 on DVD and my own little fantasies...

* * *

**The Promise**

Scared? Of course I'm feakin' scared. My brother, my baby brother, is having visions. And now they're not just nightmares that come true sometimes, they are full-blown, while-you're-awake-in-the-middle-of-the-day visions. And there is not a single God damn thing that I can do about it. I mean, baby brothers with freaky mental powers was not a chapter in the big brother hand book, that's for damn sure. This whole thing is throwing me for a loop. Usually I have the answers, or know where we can find the answers, or at least have a God damn plan! But this, I just don't know what to do. I mean, we investigate the supernatural every day, right? But it's not family. It's different when its family. I glance sideways at Sam as I turn the Impala onto another deserted back road. God, he looks tired, slumped against the passenger door like that. And his eyes are all scrunched up; I bet he still has one hell of a headache from that last vision. The vision of me. With a bullet through my brain.

Jeeze, Sammy! I can't begin to imagine the things that you've seen. It was grisly enough seeing the after effects of when Roger died. But to actually see it happen in techno-color? To watch Max's father die locked in his car? To watch Max force a knife through his stepmothers eye? And God, he saw me die. I mean what he has to live with, no wonder he doesn't want to sleep. Between replaying what already has happened and waiting for another migraine inducing vision to hit, I would be scared to close my eyes, too. I steal another look at him. Man, this thing with Max is hitting him hard. I know that he is blaming himself for Max's death. He thinks that if he said something, did something different, then Max would still be alive right now. But he has to understand that Max was a disturbed kid who had a traumatic childhood, and 5 minutes alone in a room with him was not going to take all of that anger away. And finding out about Max's mom is not helping the situation any, either. Sam has always thought that mom's death was his fault somehow. That the demon was after him. And now, knowing that Max's mom died the same way, on the night that he was 6 months old, and both of them have freaky mental powers? God it has got to be eating Sam up inside. Yes, Sam is involved somehow, that much I know. But I have never, nor will I ever blame him for mom's death.

Alright. Deep mental breath. Sam is scared and confused right now, he needs me to be strong. If he ever found out about the major chic-flick moment that just went on inside me head he would never let me live it down. So I better not let him know that his big brother is scared shitless about him. It would totally ruin my image. Hey, there's a convenience store up ahead, I'll pick up Sam some extra strength aspirin or something. As I step out of the car, I take one last look at my brother. He looks so vulnerable. Don't worry Sammy. I meant what I said back in the motel room. As long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'll make damn sure of it. I'll find a way to help you deal with this Sammy. I promise.

* * *

okay, now go and work those fingers! Review! 


End file.
